Yabase
Yabase is a side character in Hitorijime My Hero that only appears in the anime. Appearance Yabase has long, black hair. It covers his right eye, but his left eye is seen as blue-gray. He is shown wearing a black t-shirt with an odd brown, purple and yellow insignia on it, black pants, and a rainbow jumper hanging off his elbows. He is often seen with a key around his neck and is shown stroking it in most scenes he's shown in. He has his left ear pierced 4 times on the lobe and once on his upper cartilage, his lowest lobe piercing shaped like a safety pin. Personality He is first shown to be silent but hostile, going so far as to punch another gang member for disturbing him whilst in a bad mood. He doesn't speak much, though he seems to have a bond with Masahiro, becoming angered when Masahiro didn't respond to his calls. History It has been said that Yabase grew up poor. However, when looking through albums of old pictures, it seems he was always staring at Setagawa whilst at school, showing that he did go to school for at least some portion of his life. Yabase, according to Setagawa, joined Toru's gang around the same time he did, saying he was timid and lonely much like himself. Nothing else is known about Yabase's past prior to him joining the gang. Synopsis Yabase appears in episode 1, standing with Toru's gang and even walking away whimsically from the gang after Kousuke gathers and beats up Toru and a few other members of the gang. Yabase also appears more in episodes sporadically, making a larger debut in episode 7 when Toru challenges Kousuke to a fight, sitting by while the fight progresses. He soon has enough and stands, gripping his ice pick as he walks over unnoticed to the fight. As Kousuke fights off more gang members, Yabase runs at him, ice pick in hand. He intends to stab Kousuke, but Setagawa jumps in front instead to protect Kousuke. Yabase notices he has stabbed Setagawa and drops his weapon, later to be revealed in episode 8 that according to Setagawa, he hesitated and didn't stab very deep when he realized who he had harmed. Yabase is then knocked over by Toru, who reprimands him for bringing a blade to a fist fight, telling him they 'don't play like that'. Yabase, on the ground after the fall, is then picked up by Kousuke by the throat, Kousuke strangling him with his left hand while his right remains clenched as if ready to punch him. He strangles Yabase for a bit before Setagawa tells him to stop and he drops Yabase, Setagawa kneeling beside Yabase. This, however, angers Yabase more, yelling at him and speaking for only the second time in the season, asking him "Why the hell's it only you?!" later to be revealed by Setagawa that he meant why was it that Setagawa was the one to have someone care about him while Yabase remained alone. Yabase is then taken with Toru's gang and isn't seen again until the end of the final episode where is seen in a santa hat, helping the gang with simple charity work. Masahiro talks about him with Kousuke later, however. He says that Yabase was shy and timid and didn't have any friends, a lot like him. They joined the gang around the same time and Masahiro says they had a connection. He now didn't have anyone like Masahiro had Kousuke. Masahiro thinks deep down, he is a good person. In fact, Masahiro says that the stab wasn't very deep. Quotes Trivia * His favorite food is cheese and bonito. * According to a gang member, Yabase's usual order for Setagawa to get is bonito okaka onigiri and cheese sticks. * He may hold feelings for Masahiro, though we don't know if those feelings have been resolved since their last meeting. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male